Let's Do the Time Warp Again
by cendella
Summary: What if the circumstances had been a little bit different in the matrix Eureka? Let's see, shall we...


**I do not own EUReKA. Only if I could turn back time. I would start not only a petition, but a fund raising campaign to supplement at least another year of my favorite show. **

Let's Do the Time Warp Again

Allison sat alone in a corner booth at the back of the restaurant. The returning members of the highjacked Astreaus crew where still trying to get their bearings and she found the solitude offered a chance to reflect on all that had occurred. Some were able to continue right where they left off while others were extremely distraught, still at a loss as how to comprehend what they'd experienced in the alternate Eureka.

Then there was Allison.

In the past few years, the trials she had been through had not only taken their physical toll, but emotional ones as well. Most recently, her dealings with the Consortium had to have been the worst experience of all. Missing those years of her children's lives as they grew had been heartbreaking, but what had devastated her most was the thought that Jack had moved on without her; with Jo of all people. Along with the other crew members, she had had her sessions with a therapist and convinced them that she had moved on. Deep down, she was frozen with fear. The fear that Jack would find out the truth.

In their induced coma-like state, they were made to believe that they had been in the future Eureka for months and as with the new identities of those left behind, they too had begun to move on. In particular, she had moved on with Zane.

When she and Zane began spending time together, romance was furthest thing from either of their minds. Both shattered by Jack and Jo's non-platonic relationship, they turned to each other for comfort. At the beginning, it was usually talks over coffee which evolved into meetings for lunch or dinner. They would talk about getting over the shock of being lost all that time and coming back to this new world. Allison and Zane had never been extremely close and during this period learned a lot about each other. Little did they know they had so much in common.

They both had an adventurous side and routinely sought out experiences the normal person would find frightening. For example, they'd both learned to skydive at an early age. The rush they got from the fall to earth was a hard sensation to duplicate. Zane was also surprised to learn that Allison had gone salacious albeit rebellious phase as a teenager. She didn't share her wildest stories with him unlike she had with Jack, but what he found out shed new light on her personality, well, thats what he told her anyway.

One night, Allison invited Zane over for dinner at her place. Their usual meeting spot had been reserved for an engagement party for two of their fellow coworkers. They both came up with excuses as to why they couldn't attend. It had nothing to do with the happy couple, but who'd their guest list included. They were forced to interact with Jack and Jo at work and Allison made sure that Jack still played a role in the kids lives, but having to deal with them at anything other than a work function was too much to bear. The thought of seeing them together as a happy couple made them sick to their stomachs.

They decided to have their own party. Jenna was staying over at a friends house so it was just the two of them. The evening was supposed to be a chance to forget their worries. Zane helped Allison make dinner and she couldn't help think about Jack and his inability to cook even the simplest meal. It was nice having someone help her in the kitchen. Zane noticing her melancholy demeanor lightened the mood. Opening up a bottle of wine, he switched on the t.v. to the comedy channel where he introduced her to one of his favorites, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. He said just because he was a genius didn't mean he didn't like a good laugh. Allison let down her guard, and frankly she had never laughed so hard in all her life.

She didn't know when or how it happened, but at some point during the second viewing, Zane kissed her. She stared at him in disbelief. She knew Zane had been attracted to her; his flirtatious statements over the years secretly boosted her ego. They contemplated the situation and each other for several minutes before he made his move again. Though Allison knew it wasn't right, she was powerless to fight it. They spoke no words; they knew what the other wanted, which was someone to love and someone who loved them. It was a primal hunger that needed to be fulfilled.

Allison was sure the entire time they had sex, Zane was doing the same she was; wishing they were with the ones they'd left behind.

For several weeks after they first had sex, they would have dinner together, their nights always ending the same way; in each others beds. Unlike their former ex's, they did not share their relationship with anyone. They weren't in love in the sense that they could see a future together, but this is what comforted them for the moment.

Now, back in their true Eureka, the guilt was eating at them both. Of course it wasn't real and they had no reason to hide it. They had both been livid with Jack and Jo, respectively. How could they now come out and say, oh by the way, we slept together to."

Both Jack and Jo had commented to them separately of how they'd noticed how close they now seemed. It was true, they had a connection. They often met for coffee in the morning, but there was nothing romantic in it at all. They used each other as sounding boards as they learned to cope with their realities. During one of these meetings, Zane confessed that they should tell Jack and Jo what happened.

"...it's been eating at me and after all the grief I gave Carter about being with Jo, I feel bad."

"Zane, us telling is not going to solve our problems. If anything, it'll just make matters worse. Trust me, this is not something they need to know."

"Allison, I understand what you're saying and how you feel, but I have to tell Jo. I want to make a new beginning with her. I want to be upfront and honest."

"So, you're forcing my hand?"

"You know I would never hurt you. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Allison sat; stunned. What was she going to do now? She had to tell Jack. He and Jo were so close, there was no way she wouldn't mention it to him. God, just when she had begun to close that door, Zane had forced it open.

She went through the rest of the day in a daze. Formulating repeatedly in her head how to broach the subject. She drug her feet as long as she could at work, finally exiting after six. She dreaded going home tonight, but there was no way she could delay the inevitable.

As she took the short jaunt home, she thought of ways she could rationalize what had been done. Jack was a reasonable man. He would be upset, but he would forgive her no doubt...wouldn't he?

Jack arrived home ten minutes after she did. Moving through their usual routine; dinner, homework and time with the kids, bedtime came before they knew it. When they laid their heads down at the end of the day, it was their chance to have real conversations. They talked about issues they chose not to in front of the kids, things that bothered them and plans for the future. That's when Jack told her he took notice that she seemed awfully quiet that evening.

"Baby, are you okay? You seem a bit...off tonight."

"I'm fine." Even as the words came out of her mouth, she knew she hadn't sounded very convincing.

Jack sat up onto one elbow, "Don't lie to me Allie. I can see it all over your face."

Biting her lip, Allison lowered her head. She couldn't look him in the eyes; it was too painful.

"I have to tell you something. Something that I've kept from you and I don't know where to begin."

Eyes still downcast, Jack used the tip of his finger to lift her chin.

"Allison, whatever you have to tell me, we'll get through it." Then he offered her a reassuring smile and she knew that would indeed get past this event.

Stomach churning, she began, "There's something that I neglected to tell you about my time in the other Eureka."

She rose so that she was in a half seated position. "First off, let me apologize for the way I've treated you and Jo since we've been back. I had no reason to doubt your love or devotion for me and for that I truly, deeply sorry."

She took a deep breath and pushed on.

"While we were in the matrix, Zane and I slept together...a lot." Before he could say anything she continued, the words now rushing out of her mouth.

"Jack, I was distraught that I'd lost you. Distraught because I missed out on the kids growing up. I needed someone and you were lost to me. It didn't mean anything, I swear. Zane and I are friends and I promise you, nothing is going on between us. I admit, I wasn't going to tell you, especially after the way I've behaved, but Zane told me he was going to tellJo. I didn't want to keep it from you, but I was afraid of what would happen if you found out. Jack, I love you. You have to believe that. There will never be anyone else."

She paused as she waited for him to say something; anything. Her fear growing as he studied her. Then the most amazing thing happened; he smiled.

"What? What is it? Why are you smiling?"

"I know."

"You...you know?"

"Yes. Jo and I figured as much, besides Fargo told us that the two of you had been unusually close, so we put two and two together."

Allison shook her head in disbelief. "Aren't you angry with me? Disappointed at least?"

"No, of course not. It wasn't real. Allie, what you went through in there was...I can't even imagine, let alone describe. If I were in that same situation, I would have been out of my mind. Was I upset when I first learned about it...yes. Did I ever think that once you came back here your love for me would have changed...no. You needed someone and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you."

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Jack Carter, I love you so much."

Allison rushed him, planting a wet sloppy kiss on his mouth, the tears now streaming down her face.

Jack held her tight in his arms. "Allison, you are never getting rid of me. No matter what you do, I will never, ever stop loving you."

Then they made love, and she had never felt closer to him then she did in those moments.

The next morning, Allison strolled into Café Diem, her gait a little lighter than usual. Already seated at the counter was Zane, his protein rich breakfast laid out before him.

Allison sidled up next him. "Zane."

"Hey Allison."

"So?"

Zane turned to her, a knowing smile on his face.

"Jo too huh?"

"Yup. She told me they knew and she said she understood. Allison, I'm sorry I forced your hand. You know that I had no choice."

"I know Zane."

"Does this mean our coffee dates are over now?"

"Of course not Zane. We're friends. You were there for me when I needed you, and that's something I'll never forget."

"I'll always be here if you need me."

Coffee in hand, Allison raised her cup and Zane raised his in kind. Clinking their mugs together, they both as last felt like they could finally move on.


End file.
